


be buried here with you

by troubledsouls



Series: pretty words in pretty places [8]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Drowning, Non-sexual dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/pseuds/troubledsouls
Summary: “I'm gonna hold you under for nineteen, and then add a second each time until you need to tap out.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 200

“How long can you hold yourself underwater?”

“Nineteen seconds.” Josh breathes slowly as he stares down at the water in the bathtub. He's handcuffed, and the metal soothes his anxiety. 

Tyler winds a hand in Josh's hair. “I'm gonna hold you under for nineteen, and then add a second each time until you need to tap out.”

Josh nods. He closes his eyes softly. 

“Show me your signal.”

Josh snaps his fingers. The sound is loud, attention-getting.

“Okay.”

Tyler pushes Josh head beneath the water, and Josh is calm. 

He twitches as his lungs burn, and then Tyler pulls him back up. 

Josh gasps in air, water dripping down his face. He takes in a deep breath, and then Tyler shoves him under again. 

There's nothing but the water for those twenty seconds, and Josh already knows he's deep in subspace just from this. 

His chest burns as he’s pulled up, as he gasps for air. 

Under again. Twenty one seconds. Josh's shoulders jerk instinctively just before Tyler pulls him up. 

“What's my name.” Tyler's voice is harsh. 

“Tyler.” Josh gasps out, and then he's under the water again. 

His lungs burn with beautiful fire. 

Up again. “Who do you belong to.”

“Tyler.” Josh answers instinctively, and he's rewarded with going back into the water. 

In the water, everything is beautiful and calm. In the water, Josh is safe. 

Tyler pulls him up, and his entire body is shaking. 

“Who's your sir?”

“Tyler.” Josh says it like it’s a prayer. 

Under the water again. Josh has never felt more alive. 

Up. “If Tyler's your sir, then why aren't you addressing him?”

“Sorry sir.” Josh manages. 

Under. Twenty five seconds. 

He's safe. 

Tyler drags him up. He doesn't want to leave. 

“As long as you can manage now.” Tyler says. 

“Thank you sir.” Josh's chest feels like it's on fire. 

He goes under for a long time. 

The only thing keeping him grounded is Tyler's hand in his hair. Without Tyler, he'd be lost in the burning and the water. 

His entire body jerks and spasms as he tries to stay under, tries not to tap out. He wants to stay under, he wants to live forever in the safe and calming water. 

He finally snaps his fingers, and Tyler pulls him up fast. 

Josh gasps raggedly, chest heaving. Tyler cradles Josh's shaking body, water dripping from Josh's hair onto their bodies. Josh misses being under, but he knows he has to be safe and alive. With Tyler. 

He's Tyler's. Tyler controls him, Tyler owns his, Tyler will keep him safe, Tyler with push Josh until he breaks and then bring him back to wholeness. 

“Yours, sir, yours, yours.” Josh mumbles, clinging to Tyler with a shaking mind. His hands are still restrained behind his back. 

“All mine.” Tyler whispers. “My good boy, did so good for his sir.”

“Good, yours, sir, please.” Josh can't think straight. His mind still burns along with his lungs. 

“Shh, quiet.” Tyler whispers. 

Josh complies, curling up in Tyler's arms as he breathes, breathes, breathes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a vent


End file.
